Nameless Maiden
>SPOILERS< The Nameless Maiden She can be fought in SunGlade after Ashley destroys the vines blocking the way to Goldvine Park. After she opens the path, you will find the Nameless Maiden guarding the green cube of energy. Once you walk past the bridge, the fight will start. This boss has 3 phases so get ready for a long fight! She drops an Elder Key on death. Phase 1 The boss throws bombs at you and slams vines on you when you walk past them. Also, she shoves vines from the ground to cause damage and block your path. To clear this phase, you need to have her hit herself with her bombs. Walk under the big vines when the bomb is targeting you to make the bomb land on the collapsed vine. Use your dash and shield to keep healthy. Once you get 6 clean bomb hits on the vines they will die and become bridges, starting Phase 2. Phase 2 The part of the boss that was throwing bombs at you is now a swirling top of death and its coming after you. After about 10 seconds the spinning part will get stunned that is your chance to kill it. There are plenty of ways to beat this phase but the best and easiest ways are to 1. Block. You can just block almost the whole duration it is spinning then be close to do damage when it is stunned. Do that 3-4 times and its onto the next phase. 2. Kite the spinner around the vines like a merry go round ( this is best if you are ranged). Keep it as far away as possible and try to mirror his position on the other side of the vines that way he will never get to you. 3. As Alice you can use your dash to draw its aggro, making kiting it a breeze. Phase 3 (FINAL PHASE) The boss can be hit by anything at all like a normal enemy now. When you walk up to her she will hit you with a pretty easy to block attack then will not attack for about 5 seconds. Her second attack is to summon a bunch of vines the come from the ground in your direction. She also has a 3rd attack in the phase that will spawn cacti all around the fighting zone that will explode dealing upwards of 80 dmg (even if blocking). It also spawns a yellow zone in the bottom of the screen that will prevent you from taking damage from the cacti must get in it before the cacti explode. If you have range this is very easy just sit at the base of the vine bridge and kill her from range then get in the yellow zone when cacti spawn and shoot projectiles in all directions. For melee it is a bit harder, you need to get in range to hit her and block her attack,but always save stamina to sprint and dash to the yellow zone when she uses her cacti attack. Other than the cacti this is the easiest phase.Category:Boss